Cherry Stems
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: ONESHOT: Sam comes arcrossed a interesting article in a magazine telling her a way to find out weather or not she's a good kisser, and Danny might seem to be catching on R&R DxS


Cherry Stems

**A/N: Ahh, another oneshot!**

**Add me on deviantart for more story summaries, snipits to new and current stories and information on why the heck it's taking me so long to update my stories!**

**http/ spiffymcfloogan .deviantart .com/  
Disclaimer: DUH!**

* * *

"I'm not ordering anything out of that magazine." Sam told her mom, without even picking it up. 

"But Sammy, you didn't even look at it!" Her mom said, flipping to a page and showing it to her. "Look at this outfit! Aren't those Eskimo boots adorable?" she asked.

"I hate Eskimo boots, they need to be burned." Sam said, still not looking at the magazine. She was currently sitting on her bed reading one of her favorite books, A Year of Secret Assignments by Jaclyn Moriarty. "And my name is Sam. Not Sammy."

Her mom sighed and tossed the magazine on the bed next to her. It flew open, turning to a random page. "Just look through it, it won't hurt to look. Who knows you may find a new look for you in there!" she said.

"I like my look just how it is." Sam said, annoyed. She hated it when people interrupted her reading, and she was just at the part where they find out what happens to Cass. Her mom walked out of the room and Sam sighed, closing the book. She hated reading that part, it mad her so mad. She looked around for something else to read when her eyes skimmed over the page the magazine had flew open to.

Sam picked it up, the Title catching her eye. "Are You A Good Kisser? Fun Things to Try When You're Bored." she read aloud. She sneered and set the magazine next to her before taking another look at it. Well, it _did _say 'when you're bored'.

Making sure no one was watching she skimmed the article…

_Are you bored out of your mind? Does summer have you tearing your hair out? Try these simple, fun, and exciting games with your friends to make the summer more interesting!_

Sam looked at the friend part, "Well I'll skip that, you'll probably need _girl _friends to do it." She looked at the first game.

_**Pass-The-Mello**_

_**What You'll need: **A Bag of marshmallows and toothpicks_

_**How to Play: **Stick a toothpick in a marshmallow and pass it to your friend next to you. With their toothpick, they will stick it in the marshmallow then pull it away from you and your toothpick then pass it onto the next person. OBJECT: don't be the person to drop the marshmallow!_

She looked at the picture. "Nah," she said, moving onto the next game.

_**Tongue Tied!**_

_**What You'll need: **A bag of any type of Cherry you want._

_**How to Play: **Using just your mouth put the stem of a cherry in your mouth and try to tie it in a knot! If you can do it, you are a good kisser! Got it down? Challenge yourself by placing a time limit, or varying the size of the stem!_

Sam raised an eyebrow at that game. She had some cherries in the refrigerator downstairs… and it did sound entertaining. She had always wondered if she was a good kisser but she couldn't ask Danny if she was! He had been the only boy she'd ever kissed and that was a fake-out make-out!

Shaking her head, she closed the magazine and decided to take a nap instead. It was getting late, and even though the magazine had tips for a better summer, it was the end of September. This meant she had school tomorrow.

Sam hated out-dated magazines.

* * *

The next day at Lunch Danny was ranting about some ghost he fought the day before. "I mean, he calls me weak and I suck him up into the thermos like that!" he snapped his fingers. 

Sam smiled at him, setting her bag lunch down on the table. "Well you know people make fun of other people because their jealous of them." she said.

Danny huffed then sighed. "Yeah," he said. "But I'm still so ticked off about it." he mumbled.

"So wait for the Box Ghost to get out or something." Tucker said.

Sam nodded and opened her bag, pulling out her daily salad, but this time there was something else in her lunch. "What the…?" she asked slowly, pulling out a small bag of cherries. She stared at the bag, blinking slowly.

"What?" Danny asked. "Never saw some cherries before?" he grabbed the bag from her unceremoniously and pulled out a few cherries.

Sam shrugged it off. It had to be a coincidence that they were in there. To prove she wasn't freaked out over how they just appeared in her lunch (Which she packed herself) she grabbed one from Danny and ate it, stem and all.

"Hey, smart one." Tucker said to her. "You're supposed to pull the stem off first.

Suddenly Sam was aware she had the stem in her mouth. She looked at Tucker, giving him a glare and reached up to pull it out of her mouth when she thought of something. She could… you know… just _try _it out. After a moment or two of trying, she reached up to her mouth and successfully pulled out a cherry stem, tied in a knot.

"Whoa!" Danny said, looking at the stem in her hands. "That's cool, how'd you learn that?"

Sam blushed. "Uhh… internet?" she asked.

Danny stared at her for a moment before blinking and shrugging. "O…kay. Let's go with that." he said.

Sam quickly finished her salad and left the lunch table so she didn't have to answer any more questions.

But not before putting the bag of cherries in her backpack's pocket.

* * *

Sam kept looking at her backpack by her feet, thinking back to the cherry stem. _'How do I _really _know I'm a good kisser?' _she thought to herself. _'I only did it once… maybe I should try it again… just to make sure.'_

Thankful her Spanish teacher let them have snacks in class; she reached down and pulled out the bag, grabbing a single cherry out of it. She ate the cherry then popped the stem in her mouth while no one was looking.

The teacher turned to Sam. "Sam, spit that gum out." she said.

"It's not gum," Sam told her, realizing that it may have looked like she was chomping on gum while she was struggling to tie it in a knot.

"Well what is it then?" she asked.

"A cherry…," Sam mumbled.

For some reason everyone was looking at her. It made Sam feel a little un easy. The teacher sighed and muttered something before turning back to the board.

Danny kicked her chair from behind and leaned foreword. "That didn't look like a cherry to me!" he whispered then leaned back in his chair.

For some reason, Sam flushed at this. She turned around to mumble something to him when she realized-- she did it again! She stopped, and pulled the stem out, examining it in her hands.

"Sam," the teacher called. Sam snapped out of her cherry fascination and looked at the teacher. Obviously, she didn't know what the teacher had said, so she repeated the question. _"Te gusta bailar?"_

Sam sat up straight. _"Si, me gusta bailar." _she answered. In translation from what she remembered; do you like to dance? Yes, I like to dance.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Sam stood up, packing her backpack and turning to Danny to wait for him to join her. "Remember class, tomorrow we will practice negatives and have a test over them Thursday." The teacher reminded them.

"You have _got _to tutor me on Spanish tonight." Danny told her as they walked out of class.

"It's not hard, I think it's easy. Theirs a lot of… of… I think she called them cognates… in the language." Sam said. "But sure, I'll tutor you on it."

"And you should tutor me on that cherry stem thing." Danny laughed. "Seriously, _how _do you do that?"

Sam stopped in mid-step, tripping. She caught her balance on Danny's arm. "Uhh… uhh… why do you… want to know how to do that?" she laughed nervously, then sped up her tone. "Besides, it's a useless talent, gotta go I'm gonna be late for class, BYE!" Sam hurried and ran ahead of him.

Danny stared at her retreating figure. "Umm… Sam?" he asked. She faltered and turned slowly to look at him. "School's over."

* * *

While Sam was in the bathroom Tucker had left Sam's house deciding to leave Sam and Danny alone for "Tutoring time" as Danny had said. She had told Danny to go on up to her room and make a list of everything he needed help on in Spanish. 

So far, Danny had a few things down on the list.

_**Speaking Spanish**_

_**Writing Spanish**_

_**Reading Spanish**_

_**Understanding Spanish**_

_**SPANISH!**_

And a few lines under that he had also written one other thing;

_**That cherry thing**_

He smiled at himself and turned to look around at her room, when he noticed a magazine halfway off her bed. He grabbed it and looked at the page it was open to. Quickly scanning the article, he let out a chuckle.

"And I thought you didn't _do _things like that Sam." he mumbled to himself, and then placed the magazine back in its original spot.

Sam pushed the door open with her back and turned around to face Danny. He arms were full with a bowl that had Doritos in it. "Did you say something?" she asked, then her eyes widened at the magazine lying open on her bed. Sam darted to it and sat down on it before (or so she thought) he could get a glimpse at it.

"Nope, nothing at all." he smiled.

Sam blinked; it was a weird smile, like a mischievous smile mixed with secrets. "O…kay…," she said, then looked around. "Where's Tucker?" then she paused, sitting up a little so she could shove the magazine under her pillows. "If he's in my closet again snooping around I'm going to-"

Danny cut her off. "Oh no! He left a minute ago." Danny said.

Sam blinked, and then shrugged. "Mmkay, so let's get to this Spanish stuff." she said, reaching acrossed him to grab the paper. Danny could smell her shampoo and body spray on her as she leaned over him. She got a hold of the paper and leaned back to her proper spot.

"Let's skip down to the last one." Danny grinned.

She looked at the paper, her eyes widening. "Danny!" she hissed. "This is a SPANISH session! Not a… a… fruit session!"

"Cherries are fruits?" Danny asked.

"Well… they have seeds so I'm guessing…," she paused, realizing he was manipulating her. "Aah! Stop it! Let's just get to the Spanish." she sighed in frustration. "What do you want to start on?" she asked.

Danny scooted further back on her bed and sat Indian Style, frowning as he grabbed his Spanish book. He opened the cover to the Table of Contents. "Basically everything we've covered starting from here."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay… how about we start with Greeting and asking your name?" she asked.

"Sure," Danny shrugged, not one to give up on the Cherry thing, he had an idea brewing in his mind.

"Okay, do you remember how to ask what someone's name is?" she asked. He shook his head no. She sighed again. _"Como te llama?" _she said. "Now you say it."

"_Como te _Cherry stem?" he grinned.

Sam blinked. "That' doesn't make any-- DANNY!" she snapped. Why was he acting like this?

Suddenly, out of nowhere Danny jumped, getting excited. "How do you say What's Up in Spanish?" he asked.

"_Que Pasa _I think." Sam said slowly, what did that have to do with anything?

"_Que Pasa_? Cherries, that's what." He said to himself.

"Danny!" she groaned. Why didn't she just tell him to ask Jazz? She probably took Spanish. "Get on topic!"

"I am on topic!" he said. "That's a greeting, _and _it's on the list!" he said, reaching over her to grab the list. He pointed to the Cherry thing. "See?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "What do I bother…?" she sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Instead of asking _that _question…" Danny started. "You should try to ask me something else."

Sam looked at him through her fingers. "Like what?" she asked.

"Like weather or not you're a good kisser." Inside, Danny was cracking up. He _actually _said that! Wait… was he _flirting _with his best friend Samantha Manson? _What was wrong with him?_

Cherries. That's what was wrong.

Sam's eyes were widened. Her fears were confirmed, he had read the article. "I… I…" she started, the paused, trying to think of what to say. "I mean… that's to say… it _said _when you're bored…and it was stupid… I… uhh… I couldn't _ask _you that! I mean… it's just-"

Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened even more, if possible. Danny had leaned over, placing a hand behind her on the bed for a prop, while _kissing _her!

Sam was in heaven.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back gently, then slowly increased the pressure. After a moment, he pulled away from her giving her a grin. "Cherries got nothing on you." he smiled.

Sam's face was _red _as a cherry she was sure! She looked to the ground then back up at him, a small smile on her lips. Deciding he wanted to capture that smile with his own, Danny leaned in for another kiss. This time, Sam noticed the tingling sensation he was giving her lips, how it seemed to warm up, how a heat rose in her chest, yet she had chills at the same time.

How did she ever miss that in the Fake-Out Make-Out?

He pulled away again, this time scooting back an inch or two. He stood up and got off her bed, grabbing his backpack and stuffing his Spanish in his backpack. Speechless at the kiss, Sam could only stare at him. He started to walk for the door when he stopped, turning. "Oh, and by the way." he said. "I'm doing fine in Spanish. _Adios_!" he grinned, waving and walking off.

Sam's mouth opened and closed as she tried to understand what just happened. Suddenly realization dawned on her. "What was that?" she asked herself. "A Kiss-And-Run?" Even though her conscious was yelling at her to be mad at him for being a Kiss Bandit, she fell backwards on her bed with a floppy grin on her face.


End file.
